Sealed Angel: Jimiel
by Corrupted Desires
Summary: Furious after a trip to the future to check on the plans for Paradise, Zachariah returns to the present determined to take out the source of Paradise's failure: Castiel. Now, trapped within his vessel, Castiel and Jimmy are forced to become something new.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or anything recognizable from that series found within the pages of this entire fic._

_**Author's Note:** I'm trying to get into the swing of writing yet again. Hopefully something productive will occur if I get encouraging reviews. This fic is also being posted on my AO3 account under my username there of Jimiel and being linked to both this posting and the AO3 posting from my new tumblr account that was made specifically for this fic._

_**Story Note:** Jensen Ackles was born the year before Dean Winchester. Jared Padalecki was born the year before Sam Winchester. Using this Supernatural age range precedent… Jimmy Novak was born the year after Misha Collins._

* * *

><p><strong><em>October 12th, 1989<em>**

Fourteen-year-old Jimmy Novak was experiencing a strange dream. He couldn't say that it was particularly exciting or bad; it was merely strange. In the dream he was kneeling, surrounded by strange beings that seemed to be talking about him as if he were once more a toddler and trying to understand what the adults were planning for the day. It was definitely one of his odder dreams, especially since the beings seemed to be made out of ice and lightning. Perhaps they were aliens?

What made this dream stand out above all others was the fact that one of the beings was kneeling before him, as if mirroring his pose. The being tilted its head at him and he mimicked the gesture, curious as to why it was watching him and ignoring the other beings. Then the tallest one said something that made the one before him turn a look of distress to the bigger creature.

They were definitely aliens, Jimmy decided. Maybe the biggest one had decided humans needed to be studied like in a biology lab and the kneeling one wasn't too keen on the idea of using Jimmy that way. But their language was odd and, though he felt he should understand what was being said, their words remained beyond his grasp.

One of the smaller aliens, the one that had been kneeling before Jimmy, was suddenly standing before him. Multiple arms stretched out from the creature as it barred Jimmy from the view of the largest of the half dozen or so aliens.

The largest one suddenly looked furious, lashing out to strike the smaller one down. The smaller one crumbled and seemed to tremble at what the big one was yelling now and suddenly there was a flash of silver and the giant alien was aiming a glimmering blade toward the small one…

"NO!" Jimmy jumped up from his kneeling position, throwing his small teenage body over the larger one of the downed alien. "Don't hurt him!"

He had no clue what was going on, but he didn't want to see the only alien that had appeared interested in him as a person hurt. And now that he saw the sharp, rounded weapon that was more like a spike from only inches away from his face, he wondered at his own intelligence in putting himself in the middle of an alien argument.

The blade was retracted and suddenly the giant alien's face was in his and English was coming from the creature's mouth… Or what seemed to be the mouth.

"You would save his life with your own? Why?"

Jimmy gulped, his ears throbbing from the force the alien put into his words. "Because its wrong… You don't hurt someone for protecting someone else…" He felt the alien he protected shift under him, turning to look up at him with a sense of wonder. He clenched his fingers possessively on the alien, feeling connected to it in some strange way. "You don't kill them!"

The giant face seemed strangely pleased. "Since you are so willing to give your life for his, tell him. Would you give your life for his?"

Blinking wide, confused blue eyes up at the alien, Jimmy turned to the one he was guarding, meeting the alien eyes that shifted between colors. "Yes… I would give my life for you."

The smaller one stiffened as the giant one stood up straight and gestured to the others. "Permission is given. Join them."

"Join? What?" Jimmy struggled to understand as one of the other aliens, about the same size as the smaller one, reached out and grabbed Jimmy's wrists, pulling him upright. Four of the others took hold of the alien he had been guarding, drawing them closer together. Jimmy's struggling turned physical now, instinctively knowing that allowing them to bring him together with the small alien would be bad. "What do you mean join?"

On his bed, the real Jimmy was struggling as well. Enough that he rolled over and fell off of his bed only to jolt awake at the sensation of his wrists being grabbed as he was pulled into a similar position he had been in the dream. "Wha-?"

His words choked off as he saw that blade again, the glimmering silver round spike, move into his field of view and then press the tip against his throat. "Open your mouth, human…"

The voice was slimy and put Jimmy's panicking thoughts in mind of a corporate bad guy from a horribly written movie. He slid his eyes over to see the figure holding the spike, an older man, probably around fifty, with salt and pepper hair, and a prominently receding hairline… a man that was indeed wearing a business suit to match the voice. Jimmy wanted nothing more than to get away from the man, but the one holding him from behind had too tight of a grip.

"I said open, human… You gave your word you would save his life. Now prove it." The older man moved his wrist enough that the curve of the metal slid against Jimmy's chin and, with a low, panicked whine; he let his mouth fall open.

"Good boy…" The old man gave a smarmy smirk before turning to the empty air in front of Jimmy. "Bring him."

Jimmy had only a moment to be confused before there was suddenly a blinding white light in front of him. His eyes slammed shut at the brightness, but when it didn't fade, he chanced a peek… Only to discover the same glowing being of lightning and ice was being held before him by four men also wearing business suits. The alien didn't look any happier to be there than Jimmy had, but the sheer wonder of looking at the creature had Jimmy's mouth now hanging open in stupefied wonder instead of being forced open from panic.

When it seemed nothing would happen, the old man twisted the blade again and Jimmy felt a faint trickle of blood sliding down his neck. The alien watched the motion as well, a sadness permeating its being. "Now." The slimy voice drew Jimmy's attention, but not his gaze. "Get in your vessel or I will kill him and your line will end."

Jimmy felt his face grow pale while the creature whispered out an apology, the sound of which caused the windows to tremble. They weren't given any further choice then as the thug holding Jimmy and the four holding the alien pushed them closer and closer together… And then they were touching and Jimmy's body pulsed over with the energy of the being, his limbs seeming to go numb as the alien's shape dissolved and then spiraled, worming and twisting its way into Jimmy's mouth as the light grew brighter and then there was someone else in Jimmy's head…

_Forgive me, please! I do not know why Zachariah is doing this… Please, believe me…_

Jimmy's body now had five beings holding him before he was suddenly forced down onto his stomach on the floor. He and the alien, _angel_ the being said in his head, both panicked at the action for different reasons. Jimmy's mind was on alien probes and slimy businessmen taking advantage of him and the angel's thoughts were so confusing that he couldn't grasp them.

"Now Castiel… I couldn't kill you without drawing attention, but I think sealing you dormant in your vessel for the rest of his life will keep you out of the way."

The angel Castiel twisted inside Jimmy's mind and body. _I know not what he means. I have done nothing but obey orders! Forgive me…_

Then it became clear to Castiel what Zachariah was planning by way of binding as he felt Jimmy's flesh and bones being seared with holy fire as Zachariah slowly etched Enochian sigils into their bones. It didn't take long before Jimmy and Castiel both reacted, screaming in agony with combined voices as they struggled against the five angels holding them down.

Through the pain Jimmy was vaguely aware of his bedroom door slamming open as his mother and father rushed in at his screams. He heard them yelling, no doubt threatening the men attacking their son, and then he saw his father flying across the room, slamming into the wall with a sickening sound and his mother going silent as well.

"Now that we can finish this…"

_Jimmy, do as I say… Quickly, before he finishes binding me…_

Later, Jimmy would not know how he did it, but he somehow followed Castiel's instructions. Digging his nails into the flesh of his palms, he was soon drawing the symbols he saw in his mind on the floor with the unsteady tip of a finger, praying that the action would not be noticed.

_Hurry Jimmy, please…_

With one frantic gasp, Jimmy jerked his hand, slamming his bloody palm down on the symbol and suddenly, with a blinding flash of light, he and Castiel were alone… And it was definitely alone. He and Castiel could both sense that Jimmy's parents were dead and Jimmy felt tears of pain and anguish stream down his face.

_Jimmy, we must go before Zachariah returns._

"How?" Jimmy struggled, trying to pull himself to his feet with the searing bone-deep agony in his back. His eyes were glued to the prone form of his father. He couldn't even get up the courage to look at his mother.

_I will help you._

Jimmy shivered as he felt massive waves of energy pouring through his skin. He looked to either side, seeing chaotic shivers of electricity and shards of ice forming giant wings coming from his back. It both seared his injuries and soothed them at the same time and he gasped from the sensation. "Castiel?"

_I cannot leave you now… The sigils bind us together, but we stopped him before he could lock me into dormancy. Now, together, we must go…_

Jimmy gave one more look toward his father, finally letting his eyes move over to his mother where she was crumpled in the doorway. "But…"

_I'm sorry, Jimmy…_

And without another word, the giant wings moved and Jimmy's room for the entire fourteen years of his life, vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**Reviews greatly appreciated.**


End file.
